Kami Selalu Menyayangimu, Shirochan
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: "Tidak! Ichi-nii bohong. Tidak ada yang sayang sama Shiro. Shiro benci Otousan. Shiro benci Okaasan. Shiro benci Neesan. Shiro juga benci Ichi-nii. Shiro benci semuanya!" My first oneshoot. AU. Special fic for Hitsugaya birthday. Read n Review Please!


Summary : "Tidak! Ichi-_nii_ bohong. Tidak ada yang sayang sama Shiro. Shiro benci Otousan. Shiro benci Okaasan. Shiro benci Neesan. Shiro juga benci Ichi-_nii_. Shiro benci semuanya!"

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rate : K+

Warning: AU, pendek, dll

* * *

**Kami Selalu Menyayangimu, Shiro-chan**

"Otousan… otousan ingat sebentar lagi hari apa."

"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi Hari Natal 'kan."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Otousan tidak ingat?"

**.**

"Neesan tahu sebentar lagi hari apa?"

"Natal! Duh senangnya."

"Bukan Natal, neesan."

"Kalau begitu tahun baru. Pasti menyenangkan."

"Neesan juga tidak ingat."

**.**

"Okaasan… okaasan ingat sebentar lagi hari apa?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Hari Natal."

"Bukan. Yang lain. Hari yang sangat _special_ dan penting."

"Pasti tahun baru."

"Bukan."

"Lalu hari apa? Bisa kau beritahu okaasan?"

"Bahkan Okaasan pun tidak ingat."

(0)

Seorang gadis bermata _hazel_ berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang diketahui adalah kediaman Kurosaki. Tubuhnya dibalut _sweater_ merah, rok coklat dan syal putih. Rambut coklatnya dicepol menambah kesan tersendiri pada gadis itu. Tangan hangatnya menggenggam tangan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun di sampingnya.

"Nanti kamu jangan nakal ya, Shiro-chan," kata gadis itu pada anak itu.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Di pencetnya bel rumah itu.

Pagi yang dingin, di dalam kamar seorang remaja berambut _orange_ bernama Kurosaki Ichigo sedang tidur pulas di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Udara khas musim dingin membuatnya enggan beranjak dari atas pulau kasurnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Ditambah lagi ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin -yang biasanya membangunkannya dengan 'penuh kasih sayang'- sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya bersama kedua adik kembarnya, Karin dan Yuzu. Sesekali terdengar suara igauan keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Tanda bahwa ia tengah bermimpi indah. Namun, sangat disesalkan suara bel rumahnya mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Mau tidak mau pemuda berambut _orange_ itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas.

"Siapa juga pagi-pagi begini datang bertamu," gerutunya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu rumahnya. Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut cepol dan anak laki-laki berambut putih.

"Momo."

"Ohayou, Ichigo-_kun_. Maaf pagi-pagi sudah mengganggumu."

"TIdak apa-apa. Masuklah," katanya masih setengah mengantuk.

Momo tersenyum geli melihat kondisi sepupunya itu. Rambut acak-acakan, wajahnya yang kusut dan penampilannya yang masih berantakan. Terlihat jelas kalau dia baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak usah. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantar Shiro-_chan_ saja kok."

Mendengar kata-kata Momo, Ichigo beralih memandang anak laki-laki di samping Momo. Hari ini dia memakai syal putih seperti kakaknya, jaket biru dan celana putih senada dengan rambutnya yang seputih salju. Mata _emerald_nya yang besar terlihat masih polos.

"Toushiro?"

"Iya Shiro-_chan_. Kau ingatkan semalam aku menghubungimu untuk ini?"

Ichigo mencoba mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Momo di telepon semalam. Gadis itu semalam menghubunginya untuk memintanya selama 3 hari menjaga adiknya. Kedua orang tua mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah. Katanya, mereka pergi untuk mengunjungi nenek mereka di Seireitei selama 3 hari. Sedangkan dia ada janji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat selama 3 hari bersama teman-temannya. Momo berjanji padanya kalau ini tidak akan lebih dari 3 hari. Dan Ichigo menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu. Toh cuma 3 hari, lagi pula seingatnya Toushiro bukanlah anak yang bandel.

"Ya. Aku ingat sekarang."

"Maaf ya, Ichigo-_kun_ aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Nah, Shiro-_chan_, baik-baik ya dengan Ichigo-kun. Jangan sampai merepotkannya, ya," kata Momo sambil mengelus rambut putih adiknya.

Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia mengerti kata-kata kakaknya. Setelah memastikan adiknya akan baik-baik saja, Momo ijin pamit. Ichigo hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu datar. Sedangkan, Toushiro menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah kepergian Momo, Ichigo membawa bocah bermata _emerald_ itu masuk ke rumahnya yang hangat.

(0)

Sejak diantar kakaknya kemarin pagi, Ichigo belum pernah sekalipun mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir bocah berambut putih itu. Kalau ditanya atau diajak bicara, dia hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya. Seperti pagi ini...

"Toushiro, mau kutambahkan selai di atas rotimu?" tanya Ichigo.

Bocah berambut putih itu hanya menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kakakmu pergi kemana _sich_ sampai tidak pulang selama 3 hari?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Dan _of course_ Hitsugaya hanya menggeleng tanda dia tidak tahu kemana kakaknya pergi.

"Anak ini memang malas bicara atau kelewat pendiam _sich_? Perasaan Ishida yang pendiam saja tidak sampai seperti ini," batin Ichigo.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Ichigo mengantar Hitsugaya ke sekolahnya. Baru dia berangkat menuju sekolahnya sendiri.

(0)

"Hah, anak itu benar-benar membuatku gila," gerutu Ichigo.

Sekarang ini dia sedang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon yang ranting-rantingnya tertutup salju di taman belakang sekolahnya bersama kekasihnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali sejak tadi pagi," hibur Rukia.

"Memangnya, apa yang dilakukan anak itu sampai membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya gadis bermata v_iolet _itu.

"Kau tahu sejak dari kemarin dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun padaku. Aku seperti bicara pada patung kalau bicara dengannya."

"Sepatah katapun?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Se-pa-tah ka-ta-pun," kata Ichigo menegaskan.

"Mungkin dia anak yang pendiam. Atau mungkin dia belum bisa akrab denganmu. Tidak semua anak-anak bisa cepat akrab dengan dengan orang lain," kata Rukia yang memang bercita-cita menjadi guru TK tahu sedikit banyak tentang anak-anak.

"Setahuku dia itu anak yang ceria. Lagipula kami sudah sering ketemu kok."

"Mungkin dia sedang punya masalah. Cobalah lebih dekat dengannya. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan tahu penyebab sikapnya itu."

"Hah." Ichigo menghela nafasnya, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku harus menjemput bocah es itu."

Kelihatannya, Ichigo sudah dapat julukan baru untuk Hitsugaya.

"Eh, kenapa tidak dari tadi? Kasihan 'kan dia?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menitipkannya pada tetanggaku. Kebetulan anaknya satu sekolah dengan Toushiro. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati ya."

"Ya."

(0)

"Toushiro! Makan malam!" panggil *teriak* Ichigo dari ruang makan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Hitsugaya masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di hadapan Ichigo. Menu makan mereka malam ini adalah paket bento yang Ichigo beli tadi di _supermarket_ dekat rumahnya. Soalnya dia tidak bisa masak, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus mau memakannya. Makan malam kali ini diselimuti keheningan. Hitsugaya yang dari awal memang pendiam a.k.a nggak pernah ngomong, ditambah Ichigo yang malas ngomong gara-gara yang diajak ngomong diem aja. Sambil makan Ichigo mengamati bocah berambut putih itu. Mungkin dengan melakukan itu bisa tahu sesuatu.

Selesai makan Ichigo segera membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Hitsugaya segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya keluar dari ruang makan. Namun, baru beberapa langkah panggilan Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya menatap pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Ichigo segera menghampirinya.

"Toushiro, aku ingin bicara padamu."

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya, mata _emerald_nya menatap Ichigo. Sekilas pemuda itu dapat melihat kesedihan di mata _emerald_ itu.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Sejak kemarin kau tidak bicara sepatah katapun padaku. Apa kau tidak suka di sini?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

Hitsugaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Hitsugaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. (lagi?)

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku 'kan."

Hitsugaya tetap diam. Ichigo mencoba bersabar, menunggu anak ini mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

20 menit...

"Argggh! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kalau kau seperti ini terus kau bisa membuat semua orang khawatir," kata Ichigo frustasi. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap anak berambut putih itu.

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti ini? Semua orang yang menyayangimu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu itu?" bentak Ichigo.

"Memangnya… memangnya ada yang sayang sama Shiro?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Air matanya sudah meleleh di pelupuk matanya. Ichigo sontak terkejut melihat perubahan sikap anak itu.

"Tentu saja ada, bodoh. Otousan, Okaasan, dan Neesanmu pasti menyayangimu."

"Tidak! Ichi-_nii_ bohong. Tidak ada yang sayang sama Shiro. Shiro benci Otousan. Shiro benci Okaasan. Shiro benci Neesan. Shiro juga benci Ichi-_nii_. Shiro benci semuanya!" teriaknya dengan air mata telah mengalir deras di pipinya.

Hitsugaya menerobos Ichigo yang berdiri di depannya. Dia berlari keluar rumah menembus malam yang tengah dihiasi salju yang berguguran dari langit. Ichigo terkejut mendengar ucapan anak itu. Dia masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Bingung dengan sikap Hitsugaya. Berbagai pertanyaan bergelayut dalam pikirannya. Namun, satu hal membuatnya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" batin Ichigo.

Cukup lama pemuda berambut _orange_ itu terdiam di tempatnya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Toushiro!" teriaknya begitu sadar kalau Hitsugaya berlari keluar rumah. Segera disusulnya bocah berambut putih itu.

(0)

Celaka! Sudah 1 jam dia mencari tapi dia belum juga menemukan pemilik mata _emerald_ itu. Ichigo meremas kepalanya frustasi. Matanya mengawasi sudut-sudut jalan dengan teliti, berharap kalau dia akan menemukan bocah berambut putih itu di sana. Salju turun semakin lebat. Pemuda berambut orange itu harus segera menemukannya. Apalagi seingatnya Hitsugaya tidak memakai pakaian hangat saat keluar tadi. Dia terus berpikir sambil terus mencari. Kemana kira-kira bocah berambut putih itu pergi.

"Lho, Ichigo-_kun_. Sedang apa di sini? Mana Shiro-_chan_?"

"Kalian…"

(0)

Salju turun dari langit seperti kapas. Hitsugaya menengadahkan tangannya. Beberapa butir salju jatuh di telapak tangannya yang mungil. Biasanya dia akan sangat senang kalau salju turun. Namun kali ini berbeda. Hatinya terasa hancur. Dipeluknya kedua kakinya, dan dibenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kata sesorang pemuda dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

Hitsugaya mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Mau apa Ichi-_nii_ kemari?"

"Sudah jelas. Tentu saja mencarimu."

"Buat apa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh."

Ichigo segera berlutut di hadapan Hitsugaya. Dilepasnya jaket yang sedang dia pakai, lalu dipakaikan pada Hitsugaya jaket itu. Hitsugaya agak terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Di sini dingin. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak mau."

"Nanti kau bisa sakit, Toushiro."

"Kalaupun Shiro sakit, tidak ada yang peduli sama Shiro. Tidak ada yang sayang sama Shiro."

"Tentu saja ada. Keluargamu dan aku menyayangimu. Ayahku, Yuzu dan Karin juga menyayangimu."

"Kalau sayang Shiro, tidak mungkin lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Memang hari ini hari apa?"

"Tuh'kan Ichi-_nii_ juga tidak ingat. Berarti memang tidak ada yang sayang sama Shiro. Jadi buat apa Shiro pulang."

"Kami ingat kok, Shiro-_chan_."

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara itu…

"Neesan, Okaasan, Otousan?"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, sayang."

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut dikepang ke depan mendekati bocah berambut putih itu. Disusul seorang pria paruh baya berambut seperti Hitsugaya dan gadis berambut cepol mendekatinya.

Hitsugaya Retsu membelai lembut wajah putra bungsunya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."

Hitsugaya Joushiro menyentuh pundak putra bungsunya. Ditatapnya lembut mata emerald putranya yang masih polos.

"Kalian ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Kami tidak akan melupakan hal sepenting itu, sayang."

"Tapi… tapi… waktu itu…"

Hitsugaya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya. Perasaannya sangat sedih ketika mengetahui keluarganya tidak satu pun ingat hari terpenting dalam hidupnya. Retsu menghapus sisa air mata putranya dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum, menenangkan putra bungsunya agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Maaf ya, jadi membuatmu salah paham, Shiro-_chan_. Lagipula sebenarnya kami tidak pergi ke mana-mana kok. Kami melakukan hal ini supaya bisa membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu. Maaf ya.," kata Momo pada adiknya

"Kau tahu kami sangat khawatir waktu Ichigo bilang kalau kau kabur dari rumah."

Memang, saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah Ichigo, mereka melihat Ichigo tengah kebingungan di tengah tengah jalan. Waktu mereka bertanya dan menghampirinya, pemuda berambut _orange _itu mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. HITSUGAYA KABUR DARI RUMAHNYA.

"Salah siapa bohong sama Shiro."

Hitugaya memasang wajah cemberut, yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Iya iya maaf."

"Tapi, maaf membuat semuanya khawatir."

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat dia sangat menyesal.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi ya," kata Retsu lembut.

Retsu memeluk tubuh mungil putranya. Didekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, sayang."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Shiro-_chan_"

Momo ikut memeluk adik yang paling dia sayangi. Ichigo dan Joushiro tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Kehangatan menyelimuti hati anak 5 tahun itu. Rasanya sekarang ini dia sangat bahagia.

Hitsugaya melepaskan diri dari pelukan dua wanita yang paling menyayanginya. Dilangkahnya kakinya ke arah Ichigo. Ditatapnya wajah Ichigo.

"Ichi-_nii_ maaf telah menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan lagi ya."

Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut putih Hitsugaya lembut. Baginya, Hitsugaya sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Dia sangat menyayangi bocah mungil berambut putih itu.

"_Otanjoubi omedeto_."

"_Arigatou_, Ichi-_nii_."

Bocah bermata _emerald_ itu melompat memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo balas memeluknya. Cukup lama mereka berpeluan sampai suara Ichigo membuyarkan suasana itu.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan ini di rumahku. Aku sudah mulai kedingingan."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Namun,mereka menyetujuinya . Apalagi salju mulai turun dengan lebat.

Suasana di malam musim dingin ini terasa hangat bagi seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Di malam ulang tahunnya dia mendapatkan hadiah terindah yang sebenarnya sudah didapatkannya dari dulu, namun dia tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya yaitu kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan Hitsugaya kecil akan terus mengingat semua hal itu walaupun nanti semua orang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.** Otanjoubi omedetou, Hitsugaya Toushiro**.

**"OWARI"**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai. Gomennasai kalau jelek, alurnya terlalu cepat, terlalu pendek, idenya terlalu pasaran dan terlalu-terlalu lainnya. Sekali lagi Otanjoubi Omedeto, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Semoga nambah tinggi ya *dibankai Hitsu*

Hitsu: Lha emang hari ini aku ulang tahun?

Mayu: Hitsugaya-taicho masa gak inget hari ini ulang tahun.

Hitsu: Enggak.

Mayu: *sweatdrop* Nah karena hari ini ulang tahun, aku kasih hadiah dech, mau minta apa? Dicomblangin sama Ichi, atau mau foto2nya Ichi?

Hitsu: *blushing* Enggak mau yang itu!

Mayu: Lalu mau apa?

Hitsu: Semangka 5 buah.

Mayu: Banyak amat 1 ja ya. *pasang puppy eyes*

Hitsu: *muntah2* Gak mau. Pokoknya 5 buah.

Mayu: Ya udah sekali ni ja dach. Itung beramal. Nich *nyerahin semangka.*

Hitsu: *berbinar-binar liat semangka*

Mayu: *meratapi nasib gara2 duit habis buat beli semangka* Karena udah tak kasih semangka tolong ya, Hitsugaya-taicho…

Hitsu: *sambil makan semangka* nyam nyam review please nyam nyam


End file.
